Curves
by King Oz
Summary: Mukuro always envied the power of a woman’s body. During Tsuna's bachelor party, he decides to have a little fun. Very light M. Swearing and strippers are involved. Xanxus/Mukuro


**Title**: Curves  
**Rating**: Light R**  
Warnings**: Swearing**  
Word Count**: 1200~**  
Prompt**: For KHRfest LJ - II-64. Mukuro/Anyone (Xanxus) - boots and leather pants; "You can look but you can't touch."**  
Summary**: Mukuro has a little bit of fun during Tsuna's bachelor party.

Mukuro always envied the power of a woman's body. There was only so far his illusions could go towards seducing and manipulating a man before they began to destroy his mind. A woman could seduce and manipulate with her curves alone and leave no trace of her methods behind her. It was a technique that he had trouble using when he was dealing with extremely heterosexual clients. He didn't use Chrome's body very often since he had been released from the prison, and although she had the same womanly curves, he found it difficult to use her petite innocent frame to seduce a target.

He was snapped from his thoughts when one of the strippers on his knee began to ask if he was okay.

"Mukuro, sweetie, are you feeling okay?" He grinned up at the blonde and nodded.

"I'm fine, Nina, why do you ask?" Mukuro lightly tapped her on the ass to show he was still interested in the two girls giggling and dancing in his lap.

"Ever since Mia left you've been in another world," the brunette in his lap explained. Her name was Candy? Mukuro couldn't be bothered to remember their names. "You didn't even react when we started kissing." Both girls pouted at that. He laughed at their little show and pulled two twenties from his pocket.

"Go buy yourselves a drink," he said, waving them off. He was less interested in them and more eager to watch Mia when she came back out on the strippers' stage.

Although Mukuro was sitting off by himself, he had actually come to the strip club with the majority of the younger Vongola men to celebrate Tsuna's bachelor party. Mukuro was certain that he wasn't the only gay man there, but he doubted Gokudera would ever let his sexual preference get in the way of hosting the 'best bachelor party ever'. Even the Varia were on their best behaviour that night. They had been promised free alcohol the entire night if they could behave. Mukuro had been brought to the club under similar conditions.

He was put under the watchful eye of Mr. 'Fun-is-not-in-my-vocabulary' Hibari, who seemed to be more asexual than anything. He'd completely ignored advances from dancers and bartenders alike. Neither of which seemed pleased to be serving such a hostile client. Mukuro didn't mind being babysat by Hibari. It gave him more pleasure when he was able to get away with doing devious things without getting caught.

Like knicking Mia with his trident just before she left.

He looked back to the stage to see a handful of girls come out wearing thigh-high boots and skimpy dresses. Mia was among them. Mukuro sat back and relaxed, taking her over. He moved her body through the crowd, dancing and gyrating for the people. He almost laughed when Gokudera over-enthusiastically shoved a bill in the top of her tall boots.

Mukuro was enjoying the music when he felt the hairs on the back of Mia's neck stand up. Someone was watching her. He would have brushed it off as one of the lecherous men from the club, but he could feel the intent behind the gaze. It was someone who was watching him, not her. He turned around, disguising the movement with the sway of the girl's hips, and looked casually around for his captive audience.

When he caught the owner of the eyes, he was startled to say the least. He made his way over to where the man was sitting, and gave a sweet smile.

"I saw you watching me, do you like what you see?" he asked, using Mia's sweet voice. His spectator snorted in disgust, bringing his whiskey glass to his lips.

"Scum like you shouldn't be allowed to play around so freely," Xanxus sneered. "Aren't you being watched?"

"Hibari doesn't even know I'm gone." Mukuro slid into Xanxus' lap, rocking the girl's hips so she wouldn't get chastised for not doing her job. He would hate to let Xanxus be the reason he drew suspicion on himself.

The move seemed to startle the other Varia who were watching the exchange from nearby. Squalo stepped forward, not looking too thrilled.

"Hey, bitch!" he yelled. "We don't want any fucking lap dances, so get the hell out of here!" Mukuro was about to move but Xanxus put his large hands on the girl's slim hips, keeping her in place.

"Fuck off, shark!" Xanxus snarled at his second in command. "Mind your own fucking business!" Squalo backed off reluctantly and the group dispersed into the crowd. Mukuro laughed again, pulling his hands off the stripper's hips.

"You can look, but you can't touch the body," he chided him. "There are bouncers just looking for an excuse to kick you and your little minions out." Xanxus laughed and held his hands back. There was an amused curiosity in his face.

"You know idiots like those are no match for me."

"Maybe, but I also know you're supposed to be good for the young boss," Mukuro grinned smugly, not sure how it would look on the stripper's face. He was still dancing slowly and seductively in his lap. "I would absolutely _hate_ to be the reason you get in trouble." The sarcasm practically dripped from his feminine voice. Xanxus laughed good-naturedly, but there was a notable hard edge to it. He didn't like having to restrain himself.

"Where did you catch her?" It took a moment for Mukuro to hear the question through the loud music in the club, and another to decipher it. He pulled the hem of the dancer's shorts down a little to show the barely noticeable pinprick. All evidence of his possession would be gone by the morning.

He leaned in, pressing the dancer's hands against the soft leather of Xanxus' uniform pants.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, shaking her hips and dancing close. Xanxus' hands came up again, but he stopped before he could grab her again.

"You're too fucking obvious." Mukuro laughed lightly. He was enjoying watching the battle going on within Xanxus. He rocked Mia's body, pressing her well-endowed chest up against Xanxus'.

"Am I turning you on?" Xanxus rolled his eyes at him, treating the question as rhetorical.

"This would be more satisfying if you got rid of the slut's body, you know?"

"Ah, wish I had possessed a bartender instead, Xanxus?" Mukuro teased, sliding a hand down to massage the bulge in Xanxus' pants.

"I don't touch puppets, asshole." Xanxus snorted at the suggestion. "So drop the whore." He wasn't afraid of the rules of the club, but the target of Xanxus' passion, whether it was rage or lust, wasn't the girl Mukuro was possessing. "Unless you're afraid of me."

"I hope you don't mind an audience, Hibari will be watching."

"You think that stupid shark has gone far?" Mukuro gave him one final smirk before he pulled the girl off of Xanxus' lap and sent her out into the crowd to dance for someone else. He slipped past the pulsating bodies of strippers and clients finding Xanxus' little dark corner quickly.

"I'm much better than some common stripper," he announced, sliding into Xanxus' lap. Xanxus slid his hands up the backs of his thighs roughly, pulling Mukuro's hips against him.

"I don't tolerate any less."


End file.
